Up and Down
by eunhaezha
Summary: Sesuatu yang harus kita pertahankan dalam suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan. / "Bukan.. Bukan seperti itu.. Hanya saja aku.. Aku-" -Jongin / "Aku bisa memahami jika kini kau merasa jijik kepadaku.. Haha.. Tak apa, Jongin.. Bahkan jika kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sekalipun-" -Kyungsoo / KaiSoo/Kaido fic / MPREG / Oneshot


TITLE: Up and Down  
RATING:M  
GENRES: angst_, _romance  
PAIRING: KaiSoo, slight!KaiLu, KrAy  
LENGTH: Oneshot.  
WARNING: M-preg!  
SUMMARY: Sesuatu yang harus kita pertahankan dalam suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan.

_requested by sexyrose_

* * *

Suara detik jam yang menempel pada dinding salah satu restauran cepat saji di pusat kota Seoul itu terasa memekakkan bagi pendengaran seorang pria yang kini tengah mengetukkan jari tangannya resah di atas meja. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ayolah Kyung.. Kenapa belum datang juga?" Adalah salah satu kalimat racauannya.

Tak lelah ia mencoba menghubungi orang yang sudah membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

Berlebihan?

Tidak ada kata **BERLEBIHAN** dalam kamus pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu jika sudah menyangkut kekasihnya.

Setengah jam sebelum ia berada di tempat itu, tepatnya setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengecek ponselnya, beberapa pesan singkat dan belasan panggilan tak terjawab tertera di sana. Dan itu semua dari orang yang sama, Do Kyungsoo. Orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menghubungi kembali nomor sang kekasih dan mendengarkan suara serak pria mungil kesayangannya. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu, sang pria mungil berkata bahwa ia harus bertemu dengannya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia menyebutkan restauran **MiD **untuk pertemuan mereka dan bergegas mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Tentu saja Jongin kebingungan mendengarnya. Ketika hanya suara operator yang dapat ia dengar saat menghubungi Kyungsoo, saat itulah ia tersadar dan bergegas untuk membersihkan badan lalu menemui kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baby Soo.. Akhirnya.." Jongin bernafas lega di tempat duduknya saat kedua mata tajamnya menemukan Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki restauran itu.

Terlihat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju meja di mana Jongin berada.

"Kyungie kau membuatku gelisah, sayang.. Aku sangat khawatir.. Apa itu hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Kenapa kau menangis tadi? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Beritahu aku dan akan kuberi pelajaran mereka.." Pria yang lebih muda dari mereka berdua berujar panjang lebar. Kekhawatiran yang kental bisa terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam dan membuangnya kasar, "Jongin.. Apa yang akan aku sampaikan padamu, mungkin bisa mengubah kehidupan kita ke depannya.."

Pria mungil bermata belo itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari, dengan segera ia menyerahkan benda persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna cokelat atau yang biasa kita sebut amplop itu kepada kekasihnya yang masih setia dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Bukalah.." Titahnya setelah Jongin menerima benda itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum ia membuka amplop tersebut.

Matanya terbuka sempurna setelah membaca deretan kalimat dalam selembar kertas berlogo rumah sakit ternama di ujung atas kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ia juga mendapati benda persegi panjang pipih bernama **testpack** menunjukkan dua garis merah yang berarti positif.

"Kyung.." Masih dengan mata terbuka lebar memandangi kertas dan testpack secara bergantian, ia menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo pelan, meragukan segala informasi dan bukti yang baru saja ia terima.

Pria mungil bermata sembab yang duduk di depannya hanya berdecih pelan, "Sudah kuduga.. Kau tak menginginkannya, kan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bukan.. Bukan seperti itu.. Hanya saja aku.. Aku.. Kyung.. Kau ini seorang pria juga.. Bagaimana bisa kau? Oh Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan ini?" Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum layu. Ia tahu Kim Jongin tak menyukai anak-anak. Itulah alasan mengapa pria tampan itu tak menjalin hubungan spesial dengan wanita. Tapi ia sendiri juga tak tahu jika dirinya mempunyai kelainan yang bisa menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti layaknya wanita pada umumnya.

Jika saja ia mengetahuinya, maka ia tak akan pergi ke pesta reuni SMA nya yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin meminta berhubungan intim untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun hubungan percintaan mereka.

"Aku bisa memahami jika kini kau merasa jijik kepadaku.. Haha.. Tak apa, Jongin.. Bahkan jika kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sekalipun.. Aku akan merelakannya.." Ucap Kyungsoo di sela isakan kecilnya.

Jongin menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu lagi Kim Kyungsoo.. Hanya.. Tolong.. Berikan aku waktu untuk mencerna semua ini.. Kumohon.." Pria yang tengah menjalani semester empat di Universitas Yonsei itu memohon pada sang kekasih.

* * *

"Apa ini sudah semuanya, Kyung?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki apartemen minimalis milik sang pujaan hati.

"Hnn.." Gumaman lembut si pria mungil menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu? Semalam Sehun menghubungiku.. Dia mengancam akan menculik Monggu, Jjanggu dan Jjangah karena aku dengan seenaknya memintamu tinggal bersamaku.. Dia juga berkata aku bukan kakak ipar yang baik.. Haha.. Dasar adik kecilmu itu! Benar-benar masih kekanakkan.." Tersadar tak mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu menghela nafas lalu menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung pria bermata belo itu, "Kau kenapa, hmm?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala menghadapnya, kekhawatiran jelas tertulis di wajah cantiknya, "Jongie.. Aku takut.."

Pria yang lebih tinggi merengkuh kekasihnya dengan erat, "Kenapa harus takut? Apa yang kau takutkan? Meninggalkan Sehun di sini sendiri? Atau bertemu dengan orang tuaku?" Jongin berucap lembut sembari mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin. Dieratkan dekapannya pada sang kekasih. Matanya terpejam seolah ingin Jongin bisa mengurangi kekhawatirannya hanya dengan pelukan itu, "Aku takut orang tuamu akan menolak anak ini.. Dan memandangku jijik.." Bisiknya kecil di telinga Jongin.

Mendengarnya, Jongin segera melepas pelukan mereka dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang cukup berisi, "Do Kyungsoo.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menemui mereka.. Apakah sebelumnya mereka pernah menghakimimu?" Jongin bertanya.

Setelah mendapat gelengan ringan dari sang kekasih, ia meneruskan, "Menurutku, mereka justru akan mengadakan pesta setelah mengetahui mereka akan mendapatkan cucu dalam waktu dekat.. Kalau saja kau tahu bagaimana appa selalu mengusulkan untuk membeli rahim buatan untukmu saat kami makan bersama di rumah.." Jongin terkekeh ringan saat mengingat hari-hari itu. "Percayalah Kyungie.. Mereka akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.. Tidak sepertiku, yang membutuhkan waktu sehari penuh untuk berpikir.." Pria berparas tampan itu menambahkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah akan berada di Busan kalau saja kau tak tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah jelekmu itu kemarin.."

Jongin mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa aku masih memikirkan tentang penampilanku jika 90% hal yang ada di otakku hanya dirimu dan anak ini?"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdengar suara pria yang seolah-olah akan memuntahkan sesuatu, "Sepertinya ada yang memasukkan permen kapas ke dalam telingaku.. hii.." Ucapnya lantang dengan aksen cedal khasnya.

* * *

"Jongie.. Iya.. Di sana.. Ehn.." Terdengar desahan dari salah satu ruangan dalam apartemen mewah itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kyung.. Ahh.." Sahut seorang pria yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Berusaha menahan erangan keras saat kejantanannya terasa diremas kuat oleh lubang kekasihnya yang sedang bergerak naik turun.

Ya.

Mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dua pasangan remaja yang akan segera menjadi orang tua.

Setelah enam bulan yang lalu, dengan perasaan kacau Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak dari penerus Kim Coorperation pada calon mertuanya, ia kini berakhir menjadi tunangan dari kekasihnya itu. Awalnya Jongin menolak pertunangan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk langsung melaksanakan pernikahan, namun kedua orang tuanya keukeuh bahwa pilihan terbaik untuk saat itu adalah pertunangan terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjanji, setelah anak dari perut Kyungsoo lahir, secepatnya pernikahan akan digelar.

Dan di sinilah pasangan muda itu. Melaksanakan kegiatan pagi mereka yang beberapa hari kebelakang ini lebih sering mereka lakukan.

"Jong.. Aku.. Ahh.. Aku keluar.." Desahan lega keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Badannya yang dipenuhi keringat mengejang seketika saat ujung kemaluannya mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan. Dada kembang kempis, mata terpejam dan bibir yang menganga membuat Jongin berhenti sementara menyodokkan pinggulnya ke atas untuk menikmati keindahan di depan matanya.

"Baby.. Sekarang menungginglah.." Ucap pria berkulit kecokelatan itu setelah tersadar dari jerat pesona sang kekasih.

"Hnn?" Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan membuka matanya malas seolah berkata kenapa-begitu-huh kepada pria di bawahnya.

Jongin mengerang lemah, "Kau tak berpikir akan meninggalkanku begitu saja lagi, kan?" Ia memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan kata **_lagi_**.

Benar.

Sudah beberapa hari Kyungsoo melakukan _**itu**_. Meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja setelah ia memperoleh kenikmatan sendiri. Mendesah kelelahan dan beralasan bisa mengancam keselamatan bayinya jika diteruskan, membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus bermain sendiri di kamar mandi dengan membayangkan bibir menggoda sang kekasih mengulum kejantanannya.

Demi Sehun yang semakin hari semakin tinggi, bukan Jongin yang mengajak mereka berhubungan intim. Pria mungil itu pelakunya. Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo meminta lebih akhir-akhir ini. Jongin yang pada dasarnya memang seorang remaja dengan hormon yang tinggi, dengan senang hati meladeni permintaan tunangannya, walaupun ada sedikit kekhawatiran akan melukai sang bayi dalam kandungan pria bermata belo itu.

"Buka selangkanganmu, Jongin.." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkata sambil melepas tautan kejantanan Jongin dengan lubangnya.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub menari di kampusnya itu dengan perlahan melakukan perintah tunangannya.

"Ambil dua bantal itu dan taruh di bawah pinggulmu.." Tambah pria mungil itu.

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya mengikuti kata-katanya. Ia menyadari Kyungsoo tak memungkinkan untuk menunduk karena kandungannya yang telah membesar.

Merasa posisinya sudah pas, dengan segera Kyungsoo meraih barang kebanggaan dari seorang Kim Jongin dan memijatnya perlahan. Desahan pun kemudian tak luput dari pendengarannya saat ia juga meraih bola kembar sang kekasih.

"Kyung.. Hnn.. Mulutmu.." Jongin berkata di tengah desahan, membuat si pria mungil menyeringai.

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Kim.." Ucapnya, berkedip nakal.

Demi Chanyeol, sepupunya yang sangat mengidolakan dirinya, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan mengijinkan Jongdae bermain ke apartemennya lagi dan meracuni pemikiran Kyungsoo yang dulunya polos dengan tips-tips 'Menjaga Keharmonisan dalam Rumah Tangga' murahan miliknya.

"Baby.. Ayolah.. Dua jam lagi aku harus pergi ke kampus.." Jongin memelas dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya saat Kyungsoo berhenti memanjakan adik kecilnya.

Pria mungil itu mendesah kecewa, "Padahal aku ingin terlihat menggoda di mata Jonginnie.." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

Jongin terkesiap, _"Benar kan dia masih polos? Kalau saja kau tidak sedang mengandung, Kyung.. Dan hormon atau apalah itu yang membuatmu seperti ini.. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu.."_

"Baby.. Kita bisa berhenti kalau memang kau sudah lelah.." Ucap Jongin dengan berat hati karena jujur kejantanannya yang masih digenggam Kyungsoo terasa begitu panas.

Pria manis itu menggeleng dengan cepat dan membungkukkan badannya. Menyetarakan wajahnya dengan kejantanan Jongin. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan batang itu ke dalamnya.

Jongin mengerang nikmat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi kejantanannya.

Seolah mendapat dorongan dari desahan Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengulum junior tunangannya dengan tempo stabil. Lidahnya bermain nakal dan sesekali mengempiskan kedua pipinya untuk menyedot barang di genggamannya. Diremasnya juga bola kembar Jongin yang sudah terasa berat, siap untuk menembakkan sperma melalui kejantanannya.

Setelah beberapa sodokan melewati kerongkongan Kyungsoo, Jongin tak kuasa menahan cairan kenikmatan keluar dari junior besarnya. Membuat si pria mungil tersedak karena tak mampu menampung semburan semen yang lumayan banyak.

Keduanya terengah, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menormalkan pernapasan masing-masing.

"Jongie.. sekali lagi ya? Lubangku masih gatal.." Ucapan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuat mata Jongin terbuka lebar dengan mulut menganga.

"Jongie.. Bangunlah.." Karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari pria yang tengah terkejut itu, ia pun menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya untuk mencubit paha kiri Jongin gemas.

"Aww.. Aww.." Jongin dengan sigap mengelus pahanya yang menjadi korban kegemasan Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudahlah.. Aku mandi dulu.. Akan sangat lama.. Kalau kau mau makan.. Masak sendiri saja.." Si pria mungil menghentakkan kakinya sebal saat turun dari ranjang mereka.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersentak, "Baby.. Aku kan tidak bisa memasak.. Kau akan membiarkanku kelaparan? Aish.."

* * *

"A-Yo Kim Jongin! Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, huh?" Seorang pria tampan berambut kecokelatan menepuk bahu pemuda yang kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup, kau tahu?" Ucap pria lain, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Hyung.. Aku lelah.." Ucap Jongin lirih, membuat kedua pria lain di sana menghembuskan nafas mangerti.

"Padahal masih ada tiga bulan lagi.. Kau ini akan menjadi seorang ayah dan kepala keluarga nantinya.. Jangan seperti ini.." Pria yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus pundak lebarnya bermaksud menenangkan.

Jongin bangun dari rebahannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria di sampingnya, "Coba saja Kyungsoo tak memiliki kelainan, Yixing hyung.. Aku pasti masih bisa tertawa seperti dia.. Hidup tanpa beban.. Lihat saja wajahnya.." Ia tertawa kecil membuat Yixing ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yak! Dasar kau tidak tahu sopan santun! Anak kurang ajar!" Pria yang dimaksud Jongin melotot ke arahnya.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lihatlah umma.. Ada angry bird.." Ucapnya lagi pada Yixing.

"Dasar hitam! Akan kuculik Monggu cs setelah ini.." Ancam pria di depannya dengan nada agak keras, membuat orang lain yang berada di kantin itu menatap ke arahnya bingung.

"Yifan.. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.." Desis Yixing memberitahu kekasihnya.

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar argumen-argumen berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut appa dan ummanya di kampus itu.

Na'as baginya yang tak menyadari kehadiran tunangan mungilnya sedari tadi. Pria manis itu bermaksud mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama namun berbeda fakultas. Langkah riangnya terhenti saat dengan tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan tiga pria yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, _"Jadi kau lelah, Jongin? Dan aku hanyalah seorang pria aneh yang menjadi beban bagimu?"_

* * *

"Kyungie.. Aku pulang.." Jongin berteriak dari arah pintu dan terkejut mendapati apartemennya yang dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Ia tahu jadwal Kyungsoo hanya sampai pukul tiga sore sedangkan kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam. Kekhawatiran melingkupinya. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan menguhubungi pria bermata belo itu.

Hasilnya nihil, bahkan ponsel tunangannya itu dalam keadaan mati. Ia kemudian menghubungi Baekhyun, teman sekelas Kyungsoo. Baru saja panggilan itu tersambung, terdengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menampilkan pria mungil yang dicarinya terbungkus jaket tebalnya.

Jongin buru-buru mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Baekhyun lalu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kyungie kau kemana saja? Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Aku hampir gila membayangkan yang tidak-tidak terjadi padamu!" Pria yang lebih muda bertanya tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, "Aku hanya mengunjungi Sehun.." Ucapnya jujur membuat Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini aku belikan ayam goreng untuk makan malammu.. Aku lelah.. Aku ingin istirahat, Jongin.." Tambahnya seraya menyerahkan bungkusan pada tunangannya tersebut.

Jongin menerimanya dengan kerutan di dahi. _"Tak biasanya ia membiarkan aku makan malam sendiri.."_

* * *

Entah itu hanya perasaan Jongin atau memang benar kenyataannya, sudah selama satu minggu Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Pria mungil itu selalu mengeluh kelelahan tiap kali Jongin ingin berbicara padanya.

Jongin kahawatir, tapi ia tak ingin memaksa sang kekasih. Ia terus mencoba berpikir positif, mencoba meyakini sikap Kyungsoo sekarang ini hanyalah sebagian dari perilaku aneh orang hamil.

Walaupun hanya satu minggu, banyak hal terjadi dalam kehidupan Kim Jongin. Ia ingin sekali bercerita kepada Kyungsoo agar setidaknya bebannya bisa berkurang sedikit. Namun melihat penolakan halus dari pria mungil tersebut, ia memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri untuk sementara.

* * *

"Jonginnie.." Kyungsoo memanggil lirih nama pria yang sangat dicintainya di tengah makan malam mereka.

Meletakkan sendok di tangannya, Jongin menatap tunangannya dengan senyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gusar, dieratkan pegangannya pada sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan, kemudian menghela nafas dalam, dan berkata "Kau lelah dengan semua ini? Erm, apa aku benar-benar menjadi beban dalam hidupmu? Bukankah dari awal sudah kukatakan, kalau kau tak menginginkan anak ini dan ingin berpisah dariku, kita bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan baik-baik? Sehingga kau tak harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menemui Luhan-ssi.. Aku tahu aku tak secantik dan sesempurna dia.. Aku hanya anak orang miskin yang berkesempatan melanjutkan pendidikan di kota.. Dan lagi.. Aku adalah pria yang aneh.. Pria yang memiliki kelainan.. Maafkan aku, tadi tidak sengaja aku membuka pesan di ponselmu.. Dan sepertinya dia memintamu untuk menemuinya.. Ini bukan yang pertama kali kan, Jongin? Baekhyun bilang ia melihatmu dengan Luhan-ssi berpelukan dua hari yang lalu.." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya malam itu.

Wajah Jongin yang berubah merah, menandakan ia bisa meledak kapan saja menahan emosi, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Do Kyungsoo? Aku berselingkuh dengan Luhan di belakangmu? Aku mengkhianatimu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada kasar dan keras.

Kyungsoo terhenyak dalam duduknya, "A-aku hanya-" Ucapnya terbata karena melihat perubahan Jongin yang begitu menakutkan. Selama tiga tahun menjalin hubungan, ini pertama kalinya Jongin membentak dengan penuh amarah.

"Hanya apa?" Jongin kembali bersuara, "Kau tahu Kyung? Kau itu egois.. Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku saat aku mencoba berbicara padamu namun kau selalu menolak? Kau bertanya apakah aku lelah dengan semua ini? Iya.. Aku lelah dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba terjadi kepadaku.. Yang mengharuskan aku menjadi lebih bertanggungjawab di umurku yang masih remaja.. Ini berat untukku, Kyung.. Aku terbiasa dimanjakan dan kini aku harus merawat diriku sendiri dan kau.. Tapi apakah kau melihat usahaku? Usahaku untuk berubah hanya untukmu dan anak kita? Demi Tuhan aku tak pernah lelah padamu, Kyung.. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan latar belakangmu.. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus.. Mengertilah juga, selain menjadi mantan kekasihku, Luhan juga adalah ketua klub menari sebelum aku.. Universitas kita akan mengadakan lomba berskala nasional dalam tiga bulan lagi.. Aku menghubunginya karena aku ingin meminta nasihatnya tentang itu.. Terserah padamu kau ingin mempercayainya atau tidak.. Aku sudah selesai makan.." Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berjalan keluar ruang makan itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terisak kecil merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Aku akan pulang agak malam.. Tidak perlu menungguku.." Terdengar suara Jongin berpesan dari ruang tamu seraya memakai jaket tebalnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jonginnie.." Gumam Kyungsoo berulang kali setelah mendengar pintu apartemen mereka tertutup.

* * *

Tepat pukul sebelas malam Jongin pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Dahinya mengernyit bingung mendapati suara TV yang masih menyala. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo masih terjaga di jam-jam malam seperti itu. Setelah melepas sepatu dan jaketnya, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menghampiri sumber dari suara tersebut.

Hatinya mencelos melihat tunangannya yang tengah terbaring di atas sofa tanpa selimut ataupun jaket untuk menghangatkan badan mungilnya padahal suhu dalam ruangan itu termasuk dingin. Dengan hati-hati ia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar setelah mematikan TV yang masih menyala.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie.." Bisik Jongin halus setelah merebahkan tubuh sang kekasih di atas ranjang mereka. "Seharusnya aku memahami keadaanmu.. Maafkan aku.." Ia mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo dan kemudian mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya tersebut. "Selamat malam, baby.. Semoga mimpi indah.." Diusapnya perut buncit Kyungsoo sebelum menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan pria manis itu.

* * *

Riuhnya bunyi alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan retinanya dengan jumlah cahaya yang menerangi penglihatannya. "_Bukankah semalam aku berada di ruang santai?"_ Ia menanyai dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kemudian dengan hati-hati turun dari ranjang mereka dan berjalan ke samping ranjang dimana Jongin tertidur. Ia menyibakkan poni pria berkulit kecokelatan itu lalu menunduk untuk mengecup keningnya. "Maafkan aku, Jonginnie.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." Gumamnya lirih lalu kembali mencium dahi tersebut agak lama. Ia ingin Jongin bisa merasakan ketulusannya.

Gerakan tangan tiba-tiba di pinggulnya membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat dan melepas kecupannya, kaget.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, baby.." Jongin membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Mendudukkan dirinya lalu menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di pangkuannya. Didekapnya namja mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Jonginnie.. Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka, "Aku tidak pernah marah kepadamu.." senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah tampannya, membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Perlahan Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Berawal dari kecupan ringan, lalu berubah menjadi ciuman yang bisa dibilang agak panas. Keduanya yang saling menyesap belahan bibir satu sama lain, membuat saliva tersebar di sekitar bibir mereka. Tawa kecil menghiasi pendengaran mereka setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Benar-benar pemandangan yang membahagiakan.

Itulah hidup. Ada kalanya kita merasa bahagia dan ada juga saat-saat kita mengalami kesedihan. Begitu juga dalam suatu hubungan. Tidak mungkin kita tidak menemui kerikil yang senantiasa mengganjal perjalanan kita. Maka dari itu, dalam setiap hubungan diperlukan **_kepercayaan_**. Tak hanya antara sepasang kekasih; hubungan kekeluargaan, hubungan pertemanan maupun hubungan bersosial pun membutuhkan kepercayaan. Kepercayaan itu mahal harganya, maka jika kita sudah mampu menggenggamnya, akan lebih baik jika kita tidak menjualnya dengan murah.

* * *

"Appa… Ayo temani Insoo mewarnai pororo dan krong.." Ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Pria tersebut –Jongin- mendesah pasrah, mata bulat dan bibir yang dikerucutkan adalah kelemahan utamanya. "Kemarilah.." Ia tersenyum lebar, menepuk-nepuk pahanya untuk gadis kecil itu duduk.

"Yeaaa.." Si gadis segera menuju ayahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan skripsi tahun ini?" Ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di depannya, membawa nampan berisi kue kering.

Jongin mendongak menatapnya, mengedikkan bahu dan kembali mewarnai gambar dengan anaknya.

"Insoo sayang.. Biar umma temani saja ya.. Appa harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.." Kyungsoo -si umma- berkata setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Shireo.. Kemarin appa sudah berjanji.." Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Sepasang orangtua itu mendesah ringan mendengarnya.

"Tak apa, Kyungie.. Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti.. Lagipula Princess Kim benar.. Hari ini appa akan menemaninya seharian.." Ucap Jongin seraya menggelitiki perut anak gadisnya.

Tawa nyaring khas anak kecil menggema di ruangan itu, membuat dua orang dewasa di sana ikut tertawa senang.

Dua tahun sudah malaikat kecil itu hadir di dunia dan semakin mewarnai kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta keluarga besar mereka. Menjadi cucu pertama dari keluarga Kim membuatnya mendapatkan seluruh kasih sayang kakek dan neneknya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Sehun, adik kecil Kyungsoo yang noteben nya adalah pamannya, yang lebih memilih dipanggil 'oppa'.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Semoga saja apa yang mereka rasakan dan dapatkan saat ini akan bertahan sampai akhir.

* * *

A/N: Karena banyak yang bilang gak bisa baca di aff jadi saya cross-post di sini lagi~ :D Maaf nyampah buat yang udah pernah baca~ /bows/


End file.
